Tanbou hitosagashi
by HieiandJ-chan
Summary: um...it's not exactly Inuyasha but i got the idea for it while watching inuyasha reruns...um...please read!i'm no good at summaries so just read please rated T for language later


THWAPA ruler cracked on Inumi's desk as she shot up right,waking from her dream.Her long brown hair covered one of her blue eyes as she looked up and saw her teacher,Mrs.Musagi,glaring down at her."Miss.Kateshiko! Would you like to answer the question,please!"Inumi sat there dumb-founded for a minute.

"Um...pocky?",she muttered and the entire class started laughing.Inumi blushed then noticed her brother raising his hand.

"Yes Mr.Kateshiko?"

"Mam?Um...please excuse Inumi.She's been having trouble sleeping lately.",Inumi glared at her twin ready to yell but bit her tongue to prevent it.'I'll deal with _him _later...'she thought looking back down at her work.

after class

"Tasuke!How could you say something like that in front of the entire class!",she wacked him in the shoulder and ran ahead.He sighed and chased after her.They walked in silence for a few minutes until Tasuke spoke up.

"Well...you know it's the truth...and do you have to hit so hard?",he muttered.She glared at him for a second and then started to laugh."Now what are you laughing about?",

he added.

"Oh nothing,Ta-kun!",she started skipping.'I'll never understand girls...',he thought rolling his eyes.He walked a few steps behind his sister."Hurry up Ta-kun!",she called skipping farther ahead of him.chingInumi stopped suddenly,looking around'What was that sound?Like a bell...'."Ta-kun...I feel sleepy...",she muttered as she collapsed.

"AH!Inumi!",Tasuke yelled running to her.ching"What was that...",he managed to say before he fell to the ground beside her.

"Unh...why is it so dark...?",Inumi sat up looking around.She was in a forest."...Ok I'm still dreaming...",she looked over and saw Tasuke still asleep.She nudged him awake and he looked up to her.After she rubbed her eyes a few times she gasped.Tasuke stared at her.

"What?Is there something on me?",he asked.

"E-E-E-EARS!",she yelled pointing towards the top of his head.

"What are you talking about?",he asked looking confused.She sat up and looked at her brother.His usual chin-length brown hair was now shoulder length and siler.His eyes had turned gold and his ears had some how become cat-like and fuzzy.

"Wow...They're so cute!",Inumi reached up and started petting them.

"S-Stop that!",Tasuke yelled waving his arms in her face."What happened to us?",he looked at his sister.Her once brown hair had turned a blueish-silver color and her blue eyes turned grey.On top of her head were cat ears just like his."Come to think of it...where are we?",he looked around."Well,anyways I think I'll atleast go get some firewood... stay here Inumi.",she nodded and he left into the forest.

'Hmm...now what am I supposed to do?',Inumi sighed but then heard a sound from behind the trees."Tasuke?Back so soon?",instead of a responce a huge creature jumped out of the bushes.The monster turned to attack Inumi and she screamed for her brother.Just as it was about to strike a blur of green picked her up and landed in a tree.Inumi looked up and saw a man with angel wings holding her.He set her on a high branch and jumped down from the tree.He pulled a halberd from it's case on his back.

"Demon!What are you doing in these parts!Travel here is forbidden!",he yelled at the so called 'demon'.

The demon smirked and answered in a raspy voice,"I caught the scent of a young celestial maiden,quite a rare find you see.",he looked up at Inumi,"And this particluar one looks good enough to eat!",he added running at the tree.Inumi watched in fear as the monster came closer,the man running after him.The man spread his wings,flew up,and caught Inumi before the demon got her.He spun the halberd in the air and a golden orb appeared above it.

"Hokoritakai hoko!",he yelled pointing the weapon at the creature as the orb flew at it.Needless to say the demon was dead after that.After Inumi and the man had landed Tasuke came running through the trees.

"Inumi!What happened!I heard a loud crash and...",he finally noticed the man standing there next to Inumi."And who's this?"Inumi ran over to her brother.

"Tasuke!I'm alright.This guy saved me!",she turned back to him.This was the first time she had gotten a good look at him.He had long green hair tied in a ponytail,pointed ears,and golden eyes.He was wearing white harem pants,an orange and white haori,and black boots.On his shoulders and wrists were black amor,and of course his wings.

"T-Thankyou...um...?",she stuttered trying to remember if he had given his name.

"Rekashi Takutore,or Taku if you prefer...",he answered.

"Well Taku it is then!My name is Inumi Kateshiko,"he winced as she said the last part,"and this is my brother Tasuke Kateshiko.",she bowed then added,"Thankyou for saving me.But...what exactly was that thing?",Taku looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um...by any chance did you hit your head when I picked you up?",he asked walking over to her.He noticed a small marking on her forhead.He moved her hair out of the way and his eyes widened."So the demon spoke the truth!You are a Tennyo!"

"T-Tennyo?Doesn't that mean Celestial Maiden!I can't be a Celestial Maiden!I don't even know what a Celestial Maiden is!",Inumi yelled and Taku looked confused.

"How can you not know what a Celestial Maiden is?They're legendary...Hmmm...You're not from...around here are you?",he asked indicating they're strange clothes.

"Um...you might wanna sit down for this Taku.",she told him all about where she came from and what happened.

"So...you're saying you come from either a different dimension...or an entirely different world?",the two nodded and Taku sighed."I only know of one person who's dumb enough to pull this kind of stunt..."

"Who?",Tasuke asked.

"Shimeru...",he muttered.

"Who's Shimeru?",Inumi asked him but he shook his head and walked behind a tree.He reached behind it and pulled out a travel bag.

"Nevermind that.",he reached into the bag and pulled out two outfits."Here.Put these on.People will notice you if you go around like that.",he tossed them to Inumi and Tasuke.They went behind some trees and changed.The clothes fit Tasuke pretty well but Inumi was another story.Taku sighed,"We'll get you some proper clothes when we get to the temple.",he was about to take flight when he realized they didn't know how to use their new powers."Hm...now about some transportation for the two of you...",he thought for a moment then whistled.Three dragons came gliding into view over the trees,one carrying a young girl.She jumped off as the dragons landed around Taku.

"You called my Lord?",she asked bowing to him,he winced again as he was called Lord.

"I told you to stop calling me lord,Teishi...and about why I summoned you.Can you give these two a lift?"

"Yes my Lo-...I mean Taku-sama.",she turned to her riders."I just have one question...either of you know how to ride bair-back?",she laughed at their faces as they realized she was talking about the dragons.This girl was,like Taku,obviously not human.She had dark skin,magenta eyes,pointed ears,and black hair.She wore a black halter top with white harem pants.Around her waiste was a red and blue striped obi(sash) and she wore wooden sandals.The only place she wore armor was around her wrists.Inumi looked over at the dragons.

"You mean...we're gonna...ride them?"


End file.
